


The Hat Thief

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nyx Totally Already Knows and Has Given Them Her Blessing, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Wait. Where did Charon's hat go?
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	The Hat Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Charon's pretty cool. He's aesthetic. Anyone that disagrees can fight me. 
> 
> (Tegi, you said this morning that you liked the two of them. This one is for you. I know you're busy but it's short so you can read it quickly.)
> 
> I'm going to cite [this tweet](https://twitter.com/firedirts/status/1322616956193628161?s=09) as a source of inspirtation.

Sometimes, during the chaos of trying to escape from the Underworld, the most welcome sight was the promise of a brief moment of respite. Even if he missed enough coin to buy everything he wanted in Charon’s shop, Zagreus picked that exit over the other.

He took in the space in one all-encompassing sweep, a reflex he had acquired during his many escape attempts from the underworld. There were no enemies there, as he guessed there would, but it was hard to let his guard down so easily.

He strode forward, and that was when he noticed that something was amiss. Charon was there, all right, counting coins laid in front of him on a pedestal. But that wasn’t the problem.

“Hey, Charon, where’s your hat?”

Charon didn’t raise his head from the coins he was counting. Now that Zagreus thought about it, it was the first time that he saw Charon counting coins. Yes, he hoarded them in great quantities, but he never seemed to have any interest in them beyond that.

“Did someone steal it? Do you want me to get it back?” insisted Zagreus.

Charon seemed to hesitate before he shook his head. That was a clear no.

“Someone borrowed it?”

He shrugged. What was that supposed to mean? That maybe he would never get it back? But that he was fine with it? Zagreus was getting confused as he looked into that little mystery.

He had other, more pressing matters to attend to, he eventually reasoned.

“Let’s see what we have today,” he said, looked at the wares on display. Huh. A boon of Hermes. Those were always good to have. “I’ll be taking this one.”

He placed a pile of coin on the pedestal and reached for the boon. Hermes, the god of the wind, messengers, and _thieves_ , materialised in front of the scoundrel son of Hades. The latter looked up.

Erm. Hum. There it was. Charon’s hat, proudly sitting atop Hermes’ head. 

“Hi boss, seems you’re found your way to my professional associate’s shop. Say hi to him from me, will you? He can get lonely down there.”

Zagreus looked to the side, at Charon. He was still counting, but now it was as if he was trying to remedy to the lack of hat by making his head disappear between his shoulders, with moderate success. He had very purple cheeks. There was a smug, knowing smile on Hermes. Even if he couldn't see into the Underworld at the moment, he probably knew exactly what was happening there. 

“Hermes said hi,” said Zagreus.

“Uurgg.”

Zagreus then picked a boon that allowed him to dash three times in a row and Hermes, hat and all, vanished. With him gone, there was nothing that Zagreus could afford on the display. He turned to Charon and stared at him. Charon was still counting the same row of golden coins he had been counting since before, always messing up mid-way and having to restart from the beginning.

“Hermes has your hat, huh?” he asked.

Charon just turned purple as his sole response.

“Well, not that I care who steals your clothes as long as you’re fine with it,” said Zagreus. “I best get going. Death is waiting.”

Charon gave him a small wave. When he left the shop, Zagreus couldn’t help but smile smugly. He _knew_ it. Charon had a heart.

Or did he? Knowing Hermes, he had probably stolen that too.


End file.
